FANTASI KINGDOM
by Shiro no echi
Summary: di dunia ini terdapat beberapa kerajaan mereka selalu berseteru dan menimbulkan perang besar dan secara tidak sengaja seorang pemuda terseret dalam conflict beberapa kerajaan itu
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO DAN HIGSCOOL DXD bukan punya saya

.

AUTHOR pangil saja NEW BIE

halo semuasaya saya kembali membawa kan cerita baru eheheheh maaf kalo cerita nya gak memuaskan reader-san

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

di dunia ini terdapat sepuluh kerjaan yang di sebut FANTASI KINGDOM kesepuluh fantasi kingdom itu selalu berseteru dan merebutkan milayah untuk mendapatkan kekuatan pasukan dari masing-masing kerajaan tersebut.

konoha satu dari sepuluh kerajaan besar yang ada didunia ini kerajaan itu sangat kuat dangan raja mereka yang bernama namikaze minato. di pinggiran kerajaan konoha tepat nya di kota yang bernama resbernate. terlihat seorang anak kecil yang berlari munuju hutan dan berhenti tepat di hadapan pohon yang besar "NII-SAN BANGUN HARI INI ADA PENGUMPULAN PAJAK" teriak anak bernama konohamaru itu pada kakak nya yang tidur di atas ranting pohon itu.'BRUUK' suara tubuh yang jatuh dari atas pohon

"aduhh iya iya aku bangun" ucap kesal pemuda berambut merah jabrik panjang sebahu itu. yang tidur nya di ganggu salah satu adik nya itu"konohamaru katakan pada semua anak dirumah kita hari ini makan enak"ucap pemuda bernama naruto(AN:naruto disini memakai baju merah berkerah tinggi berlengan panjang dan celana hitam panjang dan juga naruto memakai jubah hitam bertudung)

"ok nii-san dan hati-hati jangan sampai tertangkap"ucap konohamaru kepada kakak satu-satu nya itu. konohamaru berlari pergi meninggal kan naruto di hutan itu. dia ingin mengabar kan saudara nya bahwa malam ini mereka akan makan enak.

"saat nya beraksi"ucap naruto kepada dirinya sendiri. naruto pun berjalan meninggal kan hutan dan menuju pusat kota kerajaan konoha.

di pusat kota kerajaan konoha itu banyak pedagang menjaja kan dagangan mereka. mulai dari senjata hingga makanan makanan yang beraneka bentuk"hei kau mana gil keamanan bulan ini"ucap prajurit kerajaan konoha pada pedagang yang ada di pusat kota kerajaan konoha itu(AN:gil disini adalah mata uang semua kerajaan)

"ini tuan ada nya cuma 15 gil" ucap takut pedagang itu. sambil menyerah kan uang itu kepada prajurit keamanan kerajaan konoha "hmm baik lah tapi sisa nya harus kau bayar besok"ucap prajurit itu kepada pedagang buah "baik tuan terimakasih atas kebaikan tuan" ujar senang pedagang itu. karena dia tidak jadi di gusur dari tempat dia berjualan. prajurit keamanan kerajaan konoha itu berjalan ingin menagih uang keamanan pada panjual yang lain nya tapi.

'BRUUK' "upss maaf aku tidak sengaja"ucap naruto. yang tadi sengaja menabrakan dirinya kepada prajurit keamanan itu "hhm lain kali kalau jalan hati-hati anak muda"ucap prajurit keamanan itu. kepada naruto "baiklah aku pergi dulu"ujar naruto. dan naruto pun berlari menjauh dari pusat kota konoha. setelah di rasa aman naruto berhenti berlari. naruto mengeluarkan kantong yang berisi banyak gil dari balik jubah nya. kantong yang dia rampas secara diam-daim tadi waktu bertabrakan dengan prajurit keamanan kerajaan konoha itu.

"hmm hari ini adik-adik ku bisa makan enak nih"ucap naruto. sambil terus menghitung gil yang ada di kantong itu "hmm total nya 500gil ini lebih banyak dari bulan yang sebelum nya"ucap naruto. setelah selesai menghitung uang rampasan itu dia pun menuju pulang kerumah nya di pinggiran kerajaan konoha. ketika naruto berjalan melewati hutan dia di kejut kan dengan suara gadis yang minta tolong.

"TOLONG SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU KYAAAAA"naruto yang mendengar itu pun bergegas menuju kearah suara gadis itu. naruto berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju kearah suara gadis itu. setelah naruto sampai di tempat suara itu. naruto melihat gadis itu ingin di mangsa serigala gunung. naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam ' SIIING' dari kedua tangan naruto muncul lingkaran sihir berwaran biru. dan mengeluarkan dua tongkat nya yang bersenjata tiga bilah pedang di ujung nya. dan kedua senjata itu di genggam di masing-masing tangan naruto(AN:senjata tongkat naruto seperti milik sanada yukimurai di anime sengoku basara itu)

'WUUUS' naruto melesat dengan cepat kearah serigala gunung yang besar itu. dengan mengegam kedua tongkat nya dengan erat."HEEYAAA"teriak naruto 'TRANNG' satu tongkat naruto menghantam taring panjang serigala gunung itu. naruto memutar tubuh nya kesamping dan menghunus kan satu tongkat nya lagi kearah badan serigala gunung itu 'JLEEB' 'BRUUK' serigala gunung itu tumbang ketanah setelah tombak naruto menamcap tepat di jantung nya serigala gunung itu pun mati seketika.

'SIINNG'naruto menghilang kan kedua senjata nya dan berjalan kearah gadis yang sedang menutup mata nya itu 'kenapa tidak sakit ya?' batin bingung gadis itu yang sudah pasrah di santap singa gunung itu. naruto berheti di depan gadis yang sedang menutup matanya rapat-rapat itu. naruto bingung dengan gadis itu kenapa dia menutup mata nya.

"hei nona kenapa kau menutup matamu"tanya bingung naruto Kepada gadis itu'ASTAGA! serigala gunung itu bisa bicara'batin kaget si gadis yang masih menutup mata nya saat mendengar serigala gunung itu bisa bicara kepada dirinya "hiks aku mohon jangan makan aku hiks hiks"ujar gadis itu yang masih menutup mata nya. sambil menangis dan memohon jangan memakan nya"kenapa aku harus memakan mu?"tanya bingung naruto.

"EHHH" gadis itu pun membuka matanya dan yang gadis itu lihat adalah seorang pemuda berambut merah panjang sebahu sebahu yang sedang memandang nya dengan bingung.'tampan sekali'batin gadis itu saat melihat wajah naruto"apa kau baik baik saja nona"tanya naruto. kepada gadis itu"EHH iya aku baik baik saja terimakasih ano hmm?"ujar bingung gadis itu yang tidak tau nama pemuda tampan di hadapan nya itu"naruto silver kau bisa memangil ku naruto"ucap naruto yang melihat gadis itu bingung.

"ahh iya arigato naruto-kun "ujar gadis itu kepada naruto silver. "dan nama saya adalah-"maaf nona saya harus pergi "ucap naruto memotong perkenalan gadis itu. ketika dia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki prajurit konoha "tung-'WUUUSS' sebelum gadis itu menyelsaikan bicara nya. Naruto sudah menghilang dari hadapan nya.

"HINATA-SAMA "teriak beberapa prajurit konoha itu dari jauh saat mereka melihat putri perdana mentri di kerajaan konoha itu. mereka pun sampai di hadapan gadis yang bernama hinata "hinata-Sama apa anda terluka"ucap prajurit konoha itu kepada putri dari perdana mentri itu"aku baik baik saja kenapa kalian tau aku ada di sini"ujar hinata kepada prajurit konoha suruhan ayah nya itu.

"kami tau dari bola sihir milik hiruzen-sama kalau anda dalam masalah"ujar salah satu prajurit konoha itu. dan salah satu prajurit konoha itu melihat mayat serigala gunung yang besar itu"anda yang mengalah kan serigala gunung itu hinata-sama"ujar prajurit konoha itu yang melihat mayat serigala gunung.

"bukan aku tapi pemuda tampan bernama naruto silver itu yang membunuh nya" ucap hinata kepada prajurit konoha suruhan ayah nya itu"dan menyelamtkan nyawaku" terang hinata lagi pada prajurit konoha suruhan ayah nya itu "hiashi-sama pasti akan meberikan pemuda bernama naruto silver itu apa saja yang dia mau karena sudah menyelamat kan putri satu satu nya"ujar prajurit konoha itu "ayo kita pulang tubuh ku bau keringat ingin segera mandi"ucap hinata kepada prajurit konoha itu."baik hinata-sama mari kami antar"ucap prajurit konoha itu. dan hinata pun pulang bersama rombongan prajurit konoha itu kerumah nya yang ada di pusat kerajaan konoha.

.

RESBERNATE LOCK TOWNS

.

lock towns adalah kota bawah tanah tepat nya di daerah resbernate. dan di kota lock towns itulah tempat tinggal naruto dan ketiga adik nya. naruto pun pulang dan membawa dua kantong plastik besar berisi makanan untuk ketiga adik kesayangan nya itu. naruto membuka pintu apartment bobrok nya itu yang ada di lock towns dan menutup pintu nya kembali. naruto berjalan kearah ruang tengah apartment nya. dan menaruh kedua kantong plastik besar itu di meja makan."UDON MOEGI KONOHAMARU NII-SAN PULANG" teriak naruto dari ruangan tengah apartment bobrok nya itu.

tapi tidak ada yang menyahuti teriakan naruto. naruto pun naik kelantai dua tempat kamar ketiga adik nya itu dan mebuka pintu nya"udon moegi konohamaru apa kal-"hallo naruto-kun"ucapan naruto dipotong perempuan yang ada di kamar ketiga adik nya itu." ka-kau " ucap kaget naruto saat melihat perempuan itu ada apartment bobrok nya itu. naruto tau kalau perempuan itu datang pasti ada mau nya.

.

.

TBC

.

fiiiuuuuuh selesai juga chapter 1 ini ayo coba tebak siapa perempuan itu ? ma'af soal fanfic menma shipuden season 1 tadi nya mau saya update chapter baru ehhh ide nya malah menguap hilang dan muncul ide baru buat bikin fanfic baru tapi saya janji akan update cepat kalau dapat ide lagi buat fanfic menma shipuden season 1 ohhh dan kalau reader-san ingin cerita ini dilanjutkan tolong review nya karena review itu bahan bakar saya buat update chapter baru

jangan lupa review nya reader-san

SAMPAI JUMPA DICHAPTER DEPAN READER-SAN^^


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO DAN HIGSCOOL DXD: bukan punya saya

.

AUTHOR: hmm pangil saja white

.

RATE :M

PAIR: NARUTO X...?

.

Hallo semua saya author baru kalo cerita nya gak memuaskan saya minta ma'af dan semoga kalian suka cerita ini

.

ENJOY

.

CHAPTER 2

.

RESBERNATE LOOK TOWNS (APARTMENT NARUTO)

.

"KA-KAU" naruto kaget mendapati perempuan itu di kamar ketiga adik nya"kenapa kau kemari yugao"ucap naruto bertanya pada perempuan bernama yugao itu"dan tidak perlu berbasa basi lagi cepat katakan apa mau mu sebelum kau ku tendang keluar" timpal naruto lagi kepada yugao. naruto memang tidak menyukai yugao ada di apartment nya.

"ufufufu kasar seperti biasanya ne naruto-kun"ucap yugao dia pun bangkit dari tempat duduk nya dan berjalan menghampiri naruto yang berdiri di pintu.

"aku kesini atas perintah danzo-sama untuk memberimu misi naruto-kun" ucap yugao kepada naruto sambil menyerah kan amplop sihir kepada naruto. naruto yang melihat amplop sihir itu menerima nya dari tangan yugao.

naruto membuka amplop sihir itu dan membaca nya"ini gila danzo menyuruh ku mengambil kalung milik tuan putri naruko"ucap kaget naruto setelah membaca surat pemberian yugao dari danzo. apa danzo sudah tidak waras menyuruh nya mengambil kalung milik anak dari orang yang paling kuat di seluruh negri api ini. yaitu raja minato namikaze

"yup dan kalau kau gagal danzo-sama akan membunuh ke tiga adik kesayangan mu itu"ucap yugao serius dengan mengancam naruto. karena yugao tau kelemahan naruto itu ada pada ketiga adik adik nya.

naruto yang mendengar ketiga adik nya ada bersama danzo itu pun marah 'SIINGG' naruto mengeluarkan dua senjata nya dan disilangkan keleher yugao"kembalikan ketiga adik ku atau ku penggal kepala mu yugao"ucap marah naruto kepada yugao.

yugao yang melihat kedua senjata andalan naruto itu menyilang dan mengores lehernya sedikit itu tetap tenang malahan yugao tertawa kecil"ufufufu itu yang kusuka dari mu naruto-kun kau mudah sekali emosi"ucap yugao sambil mengelus tiga mata pedang yang menyilang di lehernya itu.

'SIINGG' 'BRUUK' naruto menghilang kan kedua senjata nya. dan jatuh berlutut dihadapan yugao "aku mohon yugao kembalikan ketiga adik ku hanya mereka yang ku punya" ucap naruto memohon pada yugao untuk mengembalikan ketiga adik nya. kerena naruto tau yugao itu tangan kanan danzo.

yugao yang melihat naruto memohon kepada nya itu pun senang. inilah yang yugao suka dari naruto. naruto akan sangat lemah kalau menyangkut keselamatan ketiga adik adik nya"melihat mu memohon membuat hati ku sakit naruto-kun aku janji akan mengembalikan ketiga adik mu itu setelah kau mengambil kalung tuan putri naruko"ucap yugao sambil menyerah kan surat undangan pesta di istana kerajaan konoha itu pada naruto.

naruto menerima surat undangan itu dari tangan yugao"datanglah kepesta itu dan ambil kalung tuan putri naruko"ucap yugao dia pun melangkah keluar meninggal kan naruto. tapi sebelum keluar yugao membisikan sesuatu keteling naruto"dan jangan macam macam naruto-kun atau ketiga adik mu itu ku jual ke pasar gelap"ujar yugao mebisikan ketelinga naruto dan setelah itu yugao pun pergi meninggal kan apartment naruto(AN: pasar gelap adalah tempat menjual para budak untuk menjadi pelayan atau koleksi para anak raja atau petinggi di seluruh dunia fantasi ini)

naruto hanya bisa menuruti keinginan danzo. dia tidak mau ketiga adik nya itu celaka atau di jual di pasar gelap oleh yugao"aku harus siap siap untuk pesta nanti malam"ucap naruto pada dirinya sendiri dia pun bangkit dari acara berlutut nya. naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk malam ini.

.

NEGRI(API) ISTANA KERAJAAN KONOHA

.

istana kerajaan konoha bangunan yang paling besar di kota ini dan simbol dari pemimpin rakyat di seluruh plosok negri kerajaan (api) konoha ini. dan di huni keluarga kerajaan bersama para petinggi kerajaan konoha.

di salah satu kamar kerajaan terdapat tiga gadis cantik sedang memilih mlih baju yang pas untuk pesta nanti malam yang di hadiri beberapa pangeran dari negri jauh"hmm menurut mu gaun ini cocok tidak hinata-chan" ujar naruko sambil meperlihat kan gaun berwarna biru pada sahabat nya itu.

"itu sangat cocok untuk mu naruko-chan"ucap hinata pada anak raja minato itu "iya benar kata hina-chan itu sangat cocok untuk mu adiku yang manis" ucap karin kepada adik satu satu nya itu. karin dan hinata pun memilih gaun yang akan mereka pakai di pesta nanti malam.

"menurut nee-chan apa pangeran bulan itu tampan?"tanya naruko kepada karin. tentang pangeran bulan yang akan hadir di pesta nanti malam sekaligus akan bersaing dan bertarung melawan banyak pangeran yang ingin menjadi tunangan nya"hmm pangeran bulan itu memang tampan naruko-chan nanti malam kamu juga akan melihat nya" ucap karin kepada adik nya yang cantik itu dia yakin para pangeran dari negri jauh itu akan menyukai nya.

.

NEGRI BULAN

.

negri bulan seperti namanya negri itu ada di bulan jauh dari bumi dan keseluruhan dari bulan itu adalah milik kerajaan bulan. negri bulan dipimpin oleh seorang ratu yang sangat kuat bernama outsutsuki kaguya ratu kaguya sangat kuat bahkan dia bisa menipulasi semua orang dengan sihir mugen enternal eyes milik nya.

di halaman depan kerajaan bulan 'TRANK' 'TRANK' terdengar suara benturan pedang menandakan ada yang bertarung "anda memang kuat nii-sama"ucap toneri sambil terus menyerang kakak nya'WUUS' 'TRANK' serangan toneri ditahan kakak nya dengan mudah"kau harus lebih kuat lagi untuk mengalah kan ku toneri-kun" ucap indra kepada anak dari adik ayah nya"HEYYAA" teriak indra dan mengayunkan pedang nya kearah kepala toneri 'TRANK' 'KRAK' 'KRAK' 'PRAANG' pedang toneri retak dan pecah menjadi partikel kecil setelah menahan serangan indra yang sangat kuat.

prajurit bulan datang menghampiri tempat latihan dua dari tiga pangeran bulan itu. dan berlutut dihadapan kedua pangeran bulan"ma'af menggangu latihan pangeran "ucap prajurit bulan kepada dua pangeran bulan itu. toneri dan indra pun menoleh kearah prajurit bulan.

"tidak apa-apa ada apa kamu kemari?"tanya indra kepada prajurit bulan yang menggangu latihan mereka tadi"pangeran di suruh menghadap ratu kaguya-sama"ucap prajurit bulan itu kepada kedua pangeran bulan.

"baik nanti aku dan nii-sama akan menghadap nenek"jawab toneri kepada prajurit bulan itu"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu pangeran"ucap prajurit bulan. prajurit itu bangkit dan beranjak pergi dari hadapan Kedua pangeran bulan.

ruangan tengah kerajaan bulan. di ruangan itu terdapat singasana yang terbuat dari emas dan di duduki ratu yang paling kuat bernama outsutsuki kaguya. ratu kaguya sedang minum anggur kesukaan nya "anggur ini lezat seperti biasanya"ucap kaguya sambil meneguk minuman anggur kesukaan nya itu.

ketiga pangeran itu berjalan menghampiri singasana kaguya dan berlutut dihadapan kaguya"""hormat kami nenek"""ucap ketiga pangeran bulan secara bersamaan kepada ratu kaguya. nenek ketiga pangeran bulan itu.

kaguya yang melihat ketiga cucu nya sudah datang itu pun. menghentikan minum anggur nya dan memandang ketiga pangeran bulan"kalian tau kenapa kalian aku panggil kemari"ujar kaguya kepada ketiga cucu nya itu.

"apa ini ada kaitan nya dengan putri naruko nenek"ucap ashura kepada kaguya"hm kau memang selalu pintar seperti biasanya ashura"ujar kaguya yang bangga pada salah satu cucu nya yang bernama outsutsuki ashura.

"ya kalian ku panggil kemari tentang putri naruko"ucap kaguya kepada ketiga cucu nya "salah satu dari kalian harus menjadi tunangan putri naruko apa kalian mengerti"perintah kaguya kepada ketiga pangeran bulan.

"""baik kami mengerti nenek"""ucap ketiga pangeran bulan itu secara bersamaan kepada nenek mereka"bagus sekarang kalian boleh pergi"perintah kaguya kepada ketiga cucu nya. ketiga pangeran itu pun beranjak pergi dari hadapan kaguya.

.

NEGRI(API) GOA PERSEMBUNYIAN DANZO

.

danzo adalah salah satu mantan petinggi di kerjaan konoha. karena pemikiran nya yang keji dan penuh dengan hal gila lainya. danzo pun di asingkan dari kerajaan konoha oleh para tetua kerajaan dan raja minato itu sendiri.

di goa itu juga ada singasana yang terbuat dari batu dan di duduki oleh mantan petinggi di kerjaan konoha. bernama shimura danzo. dengan ribuan pasukan NE yang ada di bawah kepemimpinan danzo.

tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir di depan singasana danzo dan mengeluarkan yugao. yugao pun langsung menunduk hormat pada danzo "lapor danzo-sama misi sudah sukses"ujar yugao kepada tuan nya itu.

"bagus yugao kau memang cocok mengantikan naruto menjadi tangan kanan ku"ucap bangga danzo pada yugao yang mengantikan posisi naruto sebagai tangan kanan nya. ya dulu naruto silver adalah tangan kanan danzo tapi naruto berhenti menjadi bawahan danzo dan lebih memilih mengurus ketiga adik nya.

"dan yugao jual ketiga bocah tidak berguna itu ke pasar gelap"perintah danzo kepada tangan kanan nya. yugao yang mendengar itu pun melotot tapi dia hanya bisa menuruti perintah tuan nya"tapi bagai mana kalau naruto-kun mengamuk danzo-sama"ujar yugao takut kalau nanti naruto tau ketiga adik kesayangan nya itu di jual ke pasar gelap. naruto pasti akan mengamuk dan yugao tidak mau melihat kemarahan naruto yang mengerikan.

"khu khu khu kau tidak perlu takut yugao-chan biar aku yang mengurus naruto-kun nanti" ucap suara dari belakang tubuh yugao. yugao pun membalikan badan nya dan yang yugao lihat adalah satu dari tiga guardian legenda.

.

NEGRI(AIR) PASAR GELAP

.

pasa gelap tempat penjualan budak dari seluruh negri ini. para budak disini mengenakan rantai di kaki mereka dengan bandrol harga yang menempel di rantai kaki mereka. dan orang yang menjual para budak ini bernama gatou. semua anak petinggi dan bangsawan kenal dengan gatou.

disebuah ruangan kantor tempat gatou bertansaksi dengan pelangan nya. gatou di kejutkan dengan kedatangan prajurit bayaran nya.

"BOSS ada barang kiriman dari negri api"ucap prajurit bayaran. gatou yang mendengar ada budak baru itu senang "bawa kesini"ucap gatou. kepada prajurit bayaran nya"siap boss"balas prajurit itu. dia melangkah keluar dari ruangan kantor gatou untuk mengambil budak baru.

PENAMPUNGAN BUDAK

di ruangan inilah para budak dari berbagai negri di tampung dalam satu ruangan yang luas. budak budak ini nanti nya akan di jual oleh gatou kepada pembeli yang pesan budak kepada nya"hiks hiks nii-san tolong kami hiks"tangis konohamaru memohon pada naruto agar datang dan menolong mereka bertiga

"ahahaha kau itu sudah di jual bocah tidak mungkin nii-san mu itu menolong mu"ucap budak perempuan kepada konohamaru. agar bocah itu sadar kalau mereka sekarang hanya budak yang menunggu pembeli datang.

"hiks hiks hiks kami yakin nii-san akan datang dan menolong kami hiks hiks"tangis udon menjawab perempuan itu. mereka yakin kakak mereka akan datang dan menyelamat kan ketiga adik adik kesayangan nya.

tiba-tiba datang prajurit suruhan gatou ketempat penampungan budak dan menghampiri tempat ketiga budak baru dari negri api(konohamaru udon dan moegi).

"kalian bertiga ayo ikut aku menemui boss"ucap prajurit bayaran gatou kepada ketiga adik adik naruto. prajurit itu pun membawa ketiga bocah itu ketempat gatou.

RUANGAN KANTOR GATOU

gatou orang yang menjual budak kepada bangsawan dan anak raja. terlihat gatou sedang bertransaksi kepada pelangan nya. melalui layar sihir yang besar dihadapan meja kantor nya"hmm baiklah hime-sama tapi budak baru itu mahal"ucap gatou kepada pelangan nya di layar sihir itu.

"berapa aku harus membayar mu gatou-san"ucap seorang perempuan di layar sihir itu kepada gatou. inilah yang gatou suka kalau sedang bertransaksi kepada pelangan nya. gatou bisa bebas menentukan harga nya.

"ohh budak itu seharga 200,000,00GIL hime-sama"ucap gatou kepada pelangan nya itu"hmm baiklah kita sepakat gatou-san"ucap perempuan itu 'SINGG' muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan sibol gremori di meja gatou dan mengeluarkan koper berisi banyak gil.

"dan aku ingin budak itu sekarang gatou-san"ujar perempuan itu kepada gatou setelah kirim uang yang gatou inginkan"baiklah secepat nya saya kirim budak itu hime-sama"ujar senang gatou kepada perempuan itu. sambil terus menghitung gil yang diberikan perempuan itu.

"baiklah saya tunggu satu jam lagi gatou-san" ucap perempuan bermbut merah itu dan 'CLIK' layar sihir itu menghilang dari hadapan meja gatou.

.

NEGRI(ANGIN) KERAJAAN SUNA

.

negri angin. negri yang di kelilingi padang pasir yang sangat luas siapapun yang tersesat di padang pasair itu akan mati dengan perlahan hingga tubuh nya tinggal tulang saja. negri angin dipimpin oleh raja sabaku sena. raja sena sangat kuat dia bisa menciptakan tsunami pasir emas yang bisa menghacurkan apa saja.

di salah satu kamar istana kerajaan suna terlihat seseorang gadis bersurai kuning di kucir empat sedang tiduran. sambil melihat foto seorang pemuda bersurai merah sebahu. dengan senyam senyum sendiri"kita akan bertemu lagi ne naruto-kun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

fiiiuuuuuh selesai juga chapter baru ini. semoga reader-san suka ohh iya reader-san boleh kasih saran pair naruto harem atau singgel? dan disini naruto berumur 17 tahun dan ketiga adik nya berumur 13 tahun ok segitu aja ohhh ya coba tebak siapa yang membeli salah satu adik naruto itu?

janganlupa review nya reader-san

sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^^


End file.
